Time Travel
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Alors que Merlin pense avoir des sentiments pour Arthur, Il découvre un jour un livre de magie qui sera par la suite la source de ses ennuis. Comment réagir face au futur ? Merlin va pourtant devoir y faire face. R&R please !
1. Chapter 1 : Une rencontre étonnante

****Disclamer** : **Tout appartient à BBC et le créateur de la série ! les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :D

**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin

**Raited** : T (je pense pour l'instant)

warning ! mention de **mpreg donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! **

**L'histoire se situe après la saison 3 et Arthur deviendra bientôt le nouveau Roi de Camelot car son père n'est plus capable de régner après l'incident avec Morgana.**

**note** : C'est la première fois que je poste une fic sur Merlin alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une fic en plusieurs chapitres et j'essayerais de poster au moins un chapitre par mois, sauf si j'ai le temps et que je vais plus vite. Dans le cas contraire je peux mettre trop de temps et poster après plus d'un mois mais dans ce cas là je préviendrais.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire maintenant ^^

**Désolé pour les personnes qui recevrons une alerte ! j'ai du modifier un truc dans ma fic ! (en relisant j'ai vu un truc horrible ! xD mais maintenant c'est bon ^^) **

* * *

><p><strong>Time Travel <strong>

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre étonnante

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment est-ce que moi et Arthur sommes arrivé là, mais j'ai bien compris que les ennuis allaient nous poursuivre pendant un bon moment. Tout a commencé lorsque je suis allé à la bibliothèque de la cour, à la recherche d'un livre où une certaine potion m'intéressait. Gaius n'a pas voulu me l'apprendre alors je me suis débrouillé par moi-même. Jusque là tout allait bien, mais c'est au moment de sortir de la réserve que je me suis cogné contre une étagère et un livre tomba malencontreusement sur ma tête dans un bruit sec. Le livre ayant continué sa chute jusqu'au sol, je le pris puis lis le titre, intrigué : «Contrôle sur le temps». Qu'est ce que ça voulait bien pouvoir signifier ? Personne peut contrôler le temps ! Même avec la magie. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais...

Je suis ensuite retourné à ma chambre et j'ai feuilleté le bouquin sans vraiment me soucier de ce qu'il y était écrit. Finalement je refermais le livre en soupirant puis commençai la préparation de la potion. J'avais encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre et la confection de remèdes faisait parti de mon apprentissage. Je l'ai raté plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je me décidai à abandonner. Après ça je me suis occupé d'Arthur comme d'habitude, mais des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression que les princes ne peuvent pas s'occuper d'eux-mêmes ! Arthur à l'air d'un petit garçon qui a besoin d'une nounou, c'est à peine s'il peut s'habiller tout seul. J'y vais un peu fort en disant ça mais il faut vraiment avoir un poil dans la main !

-Bonne nuit Merlin. Me dit Arthur après que j'ai fini d'éteindre les bougies.

-Bonne nuit Arthur.

Par moment c'est assez dure pour moi de supporter cette vie, je n'ai fais que sauver Arthur mainte fois de la mort et personne n'a jamais su. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours proche de lui et que n'importe qui ne peut le comprendre mieux que moi, cependant il y a cette relation prince-servant qui fait que je ne peux pas non plus tout dire à Arthur. Déjà le fait que je sois un sorcier, n'est pas du tout envisageable, car évidemment c'est la mort qui m'attendrait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le taquiner à chaque fois et de lui répondre, je me sentais tellement bien avec lui et j'avais l'impression que notre relation était unique. Si lui pensait la même chose? Aucune idée. Je pense que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Arthur n'étaient pas réciproques. Enfin, je ne devais pas non plus me faire d'illusions vu que Arthur et Gwen étaient très bien ensemble, je n'allais pas non plus tout gâcher. De retour dans ma chambre, j'ai repris la confection de la potion infaisable pour le moment puis j'ai ensuite dîné avec Gaius. Celui-ci n'a pas arrêté de parler ! J'adore discuter avec Gaius mais là il parlait vraiment beaucoup ! Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait, mais ça m'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Après le dînée, je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai ouvert à nouveau le fameux livre qui m'était tombé dans les mains – plutôt sur la tête – un peu plus tôt. Cette fois, je l'ai lu avec plus d'attention et il paraissait intéressant. Un sort en particulier m'interpella : un sort pour voir le futur. J'ai déjà aperçu le futur et je n'ai pas trop apprécié mais là on peut justement contrôler ce que l'on souhaite voir ou pas voir. Si j'arrivais à pouvoir contrôler l'avenir, ça changerais tout mes problèmes. Je pourrais peut être savoir ce que deviendrais Arthur ! Et moi par la même occasion. Et si nous étions ensemble? Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? C'est ce que je me suis dis. En me posant toutes ces questions, sans me rendre compte, j'ai commencé à réciter un sort sur la page d'à côté, distraitement. C'était assez jolie à prononcer, peut être que c'est pour ça que j'ai continué à répéter sans vraiment vouloir que ça marche. «Le présent est le présent, le passé est le passé, laissez entrevoir mes désirs cachés et dans une joie attendu, le futur m'est apparu.» Sauf que mes yeux se sont mis à briller d'un éclat dorée comme lorsque que j'utilisais ma magie. Je laissai échapper un «oups...» quand un éclair lumineux jaillit du livre et illumina toute la pièce. J'avais fermé les yeux sur le coup. Je sentis quelque chose de lourd tomber sur mon lit et des voix se firent entendre.

-Oh-mon-dieu.

Oui, c'est exactement ce qui est sorti de ma bouche quand j'ai vu un garçon et une fille étalés sur mon lit. Ils tentaient de se relever puis la jeune fille demanda :

-Mais où est ce qu'on est ? !

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais !, Répondit le jeune homme en se tenant sur ces deux jambes. La fille était debout aussi.

-Je ne t'ai pas posé la question à toi ! Idiot ! Regarde devant toi !

Les deux me regardèrent et je ne pu que les scruter, étonné de voir des personnes atterrir dans ma chambre juste après ce sort ! La fille était blonde avec de longs cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et on ne pouvait lire aucune expression sur son visage comme si celui-ci était fermé. Le garçon quant à lui, avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleus sombres qui me faisaient étonnement pensé à ceux d'Arthur, quoique c'était pas vraiment le moment...

-Théo, il te fais pas penser à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle toujours en me regardant.

-Père ! S'exclama le garçon, surpris.

Attendez. Il vient de m'appeler père là ? Je rêve ! Je me levai à mon tour pour être à leur niveau mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche.

-Oui, c'est père en plus jeune on dirait ! Mais il est quasiment identique ! Ajouta la fille.

-Tu es Merlin n'est ce pas ? Demanda le dénommé Théo.

-Oui c'est moi, Répondis-je enfin.

-Je suis Fiona Pendragon et lui c'est mon frère jumeau, Théodore Pendragon. Respectivement, princesse Fiona et prince Théodore.

-Ah...

C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu répliqué. Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout.

-Euh... et comment je pourrais être votre père ? Demandai-je inquiet.

-Toi et notre père Arthur, vous nous avez donné vie bien sûr ! C'est carrément évident ! Répliqua Fiona en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé ensuite car je suis tombé dans les pommes.

-Il ne fallait pas lui dire ! C'est évident que nous sommes dans le passé ! Ils ne doivent pas encore être ensembles! Idiote!

-Tais toi, frère inutile.

C'est en entendant des voix se chamailler que je me suis réveillé et que j'ai par la même occasion compris que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Les deux me scrutèrent voyant que j'étais réveillé et Théodore s'approcha de moi pour me fixer de plus près.

-Ça fait bizarre quand même de le voir si jeune.

Théodore avait de légères tâches de rousseurs sur le nez quand on le voyait de plus près, et il avait un petit nez retroussé qui lui donnait un air enfantin.

J'ai fini ensuite par me faire une raison et je dis :

-Bon d'accord, admettons que Arthur et moi sommes vos parents, comment êtes vous né ?

-Grâce à la magie. Répondit Théo qui était toujours en train de me fixer en me touchant le visage. T'es bien réel ! Continua-t-il en me tirant les joues.

-Tu nous a portés pendant exactement huit mois. Dit Fiona, de même pour Arlin, Killian et Gabrielle. C'est Arlin l'aîné.

-Tu veux dire que Arthur et moi avons cinq enfants ? ! m'exclamai-je, choqué.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser entré Gaius qui répliqua :

-Merlin ! Que fais-tu ? Je croyais que tu dormais ! Qui sont ces jeunes gens ?

-Fiona et Théodore, Cher Gaius. Répondit Théo.

-Hein ? Comment...?

-Notre père nous as tellement parlé de vous, je suis heureux de vous connaître ! Dit Théodore en serrant la main de Gaius qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Gaius le regarda interloqué puis me regarda d'un air interrogateur. On s'est par la suite retrouvé assis à la table dans la pièce principal du laboratoire de Gaius et chacun se regardaient, attendant que quelqu'un se décida à parler. J'ai fini par résumer très furtivement la situation et Gaius soupira.

-Donc tu as encore une fois utilisé la magie ! Merlin, je te l'ai déjà dis de ne pas le faire !

-Je sais, mais cette fois-ci c'était accidentel !

-S'ils viennent du futur, il peut y avoir de lourdes conséquences par la suite tu le sais ?

-Oui je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas Gaius, je trouverais un moyen de les renvoyer.

-Euh... et nous on fait quoi en attendant ?, Demanda Fiona qui avait cet air indifférent assez troublant.

-On est peut être là pour une raison ! Dit Théodore, C'est le chaos à Camelot en ce moment alors peut être que le destin nous a amené ici.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demandai-je surpris.

-Idiot ! S'exclama Fiona en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Quoi ? ! s'écria celui-ci énervé, Tu sais très bien qu'on est en guerre !

-Une guerre ?

-On ne peut rien dire de plus, répondit Fiona catégorique.

Je restais silencieux un moment puis je dis :

-Bon, essayez de vous faire discret jusqu'à temps que je trouve un moyen d'annuler ce sort, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête mais je voyais que Théodore affichait un air las et triste. Je n'ai cependant pas osé lui demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Le lendemain lorsque je suis arrivé dans la chambre d'Arthur, j'étais inquiet car je n'ai pas vu Fiona et Théodore ce matin. J'apportais le petit-déjeuné et Arthur était déjà en train de manger.

-Ah, Merlin tu es en retard, des jeunes servants sont déjà passés, Dit Arthur en me voyant.

-Qui ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne les avais jamais vu avant.

J'ai tout de suite compris qui ils étaient et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit la porte s'ouvrit et les deux adolescents sont entrés. Tiens en parlant du loup...

-Nous vous apportons à boire, euh... Sir ! Dit Fiona.

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle me vit et bredouilla des choses que je n'ai pas comprises à Théodore.

-C'est eux qui m'ont servis et au moins ils étaient à l'heure! Répliqua Arthur en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-C'est normal c'est notre travail, répondit Fiona, Et puis notre père est incompétent.

-Hé ! Répliquai-je

-Votre père ? Merlin ? Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais des enfants, Merlin ! Je peux savoir comment tu as fais pour avoir des enfants presque aussi jeune que toi ?

Arthur éclata de rire et il rit tellement qu'il finit par se tenir le ventre.

Théodore lança un regard noir à Fiona et celle-ci l'ignora.

-Ah ah ah, ne fais pas attention !, Dis-je dans un rire forcé, Ils sont orphelins et ils sont venus réclamer un poste à Camelot.

-D'accord, mais il faut qu'ils restent discret car si mon père les voient, ils seront considérés comme des intrus. Des servants de cette âge là ne viennent pas à Camelot, il verra bien qu'ils sont des étrangers.

-Oui c'est vrai. Bon allez, dis-je en poussant les jeunes vers la sortie, Je me charge du reste, vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Les deux adolescents grommelèrent puis je refermai la porte derrière eux avant de souffler un : «Et pas de bêtises !».

-Ils sont amusants quand même, ils devaient vraiment être désespérés.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Sir ?

-Je croyais que maintenant tu me tutoyais ?

-Quand je le veux, Sir.

-Idiot. Enfin, je disais qu'ils avaient l'air désespérés, ils m'ont dis que je ressemblais à leur père ! Les pauvres enfants...

-En effet, les pauvres...

Mais s'il savait ! Cet idiot d'Arthur, il vaut mieux pas qu'il sache la vérité parce que sinon je finirais au bûcher dans les plus bref délais.

* * *

><p>Bien, et maintenant... Larguez les reviews !<p>

à bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2 : La grande cérémonie

****Disclamer** : **Tout appartient à BBC et le créateur de la série ! les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :D

**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin

**Raited** : T (je pense pour l'instant)

warning ! mention de **mpreg donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas !**

**L'histoire se situe après la saison 3 et Arthur deviendra bientôt le nouveau Roi de Camelot car son père n'est plus capable de régner après l'incident avec Morgana.**

**note** : Je croyais mettre du temps pour le chapitre 2 mais j'ai eu le temps décrire donc voilà ! xD C'est vrai que un chapitre par mois c'est long à attendre :s Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je pense que je prendrais moins d'un mois ! ;) Sinon je préviens de suite que le prochain chapitre arrivera pas aussi rapidement que celui-là car j'ai des bac blanc qui vont arrivés et j'ai le bac de français, de maths et svt/physique-chimie qui m'attendent en juin ! malheureusement... -_-' Je m'excuse donc d'avance ! En tout merci pour les reviews !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : La grande cérémonie<span>

Quelques jours se sont passés sans vraiment de soucis. Théodore et Fiona sont devenus officiellement des serviteurs de Camelot mais je n'ai toujours pas trouver comment inverser le sort pour qu'ils retournent chez eux. En attendant ils étaient plutôt utiles dans le château et pour une fois j'avais enfin de l'aide, ce qui était à mon avantage. Alors que je rentrais dans le laboratoire de Gaius, je vis Fiona et Théodore qui avaient l'air de se disputer.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, Répondit Théo en baissant les yeux.

-Tu es tout le temps en train de te défiler Théo ! Affronte un peu les choses par moment ! S'exclama Fiona, Tu nies la vérité !

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu es juste égoïste et tu crois toujours tout savoir mais tu ne sais rien !

Fiona resta calme et soupira. Elle me regarda un instant puis lança un regard noir à son frère. Celui-ci ne vit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir pour se calmer. Je tentai d'apaiser les choses :

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer non ? Dans le cas où je suis votre pè-père, vous êtes censés me dire ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, répliqua Théodore en croisant les bras.

-Bien sûr, quand on est un lâche c'est évident..., Répliqua Fiona.

-Arrête ça ! Fiona ! Je te préviens, tu ne lui dis rien!

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Théo... Bon, Merlin écoute, jusque là tu as compris que tu étais notre père n'est ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête. Elle soupira puis tritura ses longues boucles blondes avant de dire :

-Dans le futur, nous avons un problème. C'est notre grand frère Arlin, il a une haine envers nous et même Arthur. Toi, tu es une exception. Il a développé une haine envers nous par rapport au fait qu'il est le seul à ne posséder aucune magie...

-Tu es en train de dire que vous êtes des sorciers ? ! la coupai-je, étonné par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Nous sommes tous des sorciers, intervint Théodore d'une voix lasse, Killian et Gabrielle aussi.

-Sauf Arlin, évidemment. Continua Fiona d'une voix agacé, Il a commencé à fréquenter des personnes qui étaient contre la magie et il a fini par détester tous les sorciers. Même nous, sa propre famille. Il a ensuite crée une sorte d'armée et a persécuté des sorciers. C'est là que Arthur est intervenu et qu'il a en quelque sorte déshérité Arlin car son comportement était contre les idéaux de Camelot. Je raconte cela d'une manière simple mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, Père et Arlin se sont battu en duel et Arlin a perdu. Père l'a ensuite banni de Camelot et c'est là que nos ennuis ont commencé.

-Sa haine est devenu de plus en plus forte, ajouta Théodore, et quelques années après il a déclaré la guerre à Camelot. Il est revenu à Camelot avec une immense armée de guerriers et maintenant nous sommes en guerre avec notre propre frère.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien dire ! Répliqua Fiona

-Maintenant que tu as tout raconté, ça ne change rien !

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à répliquer quelque chose. J'étais bien trop surpris pour répondre quoi que se soit. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie comme cela, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer en guerre contre mon propre fils, c'était insensé. C'était sûrement vrai mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Comment j'ai pu laissé mon fils développé une haine contre les sorciers ? En tant que père, c'est carrément un échec ! Et dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'il ne me déteste pas, même si je suis un sorcier ?

-Et pourquoi il ne me déteste pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix un peu troublée.

Fiona releva la tête vers moi, pas une once d'émotion se lisait sur son visage, elle passa une main dans ses boucles puis répondit :

-Je ne sais pas. Il est plutôt attaché à toi. D'un certain sens c'est normal mais il n'a pas réussi à te détester et même s'il a essayé, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas pu.

-Et toi et Théodore ? Et votre frère et votre sœur ? Pourquoi ?

-C'était de la jalousie ! Répliqua Théodore sur un ton amer, quand il avait neuf ans il a commencé à se sentir différent par rapport à nous. Ils croyaient que l'on était privilégié. On avait que quatre ans Fiona et moi, on ne comprenait pas ! Killian avait tout juste un an et Gabrielle n'était même pas encore née ! Il n'a rien montré de sa haine envers nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai dix-huit ans. Je me souviens qu'on avait fêté les deux ans de Gabrielle et lui n'était pas là. Il ne voulait soit disant plus nous voir. Il revenait quand il en avait envi et ne parlait que à toi, Merlin.

-Mais comment j'ai réagi à ça ? Je n'ai rien fais ?

-Tu essayais de résonner Arlin comme tu le pouvais et tu nous as défendu, répondit Théo, Tu voulais qu'il nous respecte, et toi en tant que sorcier tu essayais de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Et puis tu t'en voulais de ne pas avoir vu tout de suite que Arlin était devenu un ''monstre''. Remarque, il a bien caché sa vrai personnalité. Mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu nous as tous bien éduqué, c'est juste Arlin qui a fréquenté de mauvaises personnes.

-Je me sens quand même responsable...mais bon, ça n'arrivera pas !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Fiona et Théo d'une même voix.

-Je changerais le futur ! Rien est encore arrivé ici, donc je peux encore réparer mes erreurs !

-C'est peut être pour ça que nous sommes venus dans le passé! S'exclama Théodore tout d'un coup plus joyeux, c'était pour te prévenir de ce qu'il allait se passer dans le futur !

-D'accord, répondit Fiona, mais en attendant, des centaines de personnes meurent à Camelot en ce moment même à cause de cette guerre et peut être que Killian et Gabrielle sont en danger. Je ne suis pas tranquille, je veux les protéger mais je suis coincé ici !

A sa voix, Fiona avait l'air frustré et blessée, peut être même malheureuse mais pourtant je ne voyais aucune de ces émotions sur son visage. Il restait fermé et je me demandais pourquoi elle n'exprimait pas ses sentiments plus librement. Elle restait toujours froide dans n'importe quelle situation. J'ai pu les observer ces derniers jours, et je trouvais que Théodore était tous le contraire de sa sœur. Il était un peu plus joyeux et s'exprimait plus ouvertement, il était comme un livre ouvert, on pouvait comprendre facilement ce qu'il ressentait et il était assez énergique. Fiona était un peu fainéante et laissait parfois Théodore faire tous le boulot. Elle était parfois arrogante mais elle se révélait parfois très protectrice vis à vis de Théodore, sans vraiment le montrer explicitement, cependant.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et lorsque j'ouvris, Gwaine entra dans la pièce.

-Gwaine ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je surpris.

-Je viens voir mon ami bien sûr ! Répondit-il, Qui sont ces gens ?

-Ah tu es rentré avec les autres. Comment s'est passé votre mission ?

-Bien Merlin, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

-C'est Gwaine ? Demanda Fiona intéressée, wouah ! Il est encore plus magnifique en plus jeune !

-Je n'ai pas bien compris mais merci du compliment, répondit Gwaine en lui prenant la main, Quelle ravissante jeune fille! quel est ton nom princesse ?

-Fiona. Répondit-elle.

-Ton prénom est magnifique !

Gwaine lui baisa la main et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis retira sa main un peu brutalement.

-Tu es peut être beau mais tu restes mon parrain et en plus je ne t'aime pas.

-Hein ?

-Fiona ! Répliqua Théodore.

Hein ? Elle venait de dire que Gwaine était son parrain ? Alors ça pour une nouvelle...

Gwaine ne semblait plus rien comprendre et fronçait les sourcils, complètement perdu.

-Ah ah ah ! Cette fille est marrante ! Dit Gwaine en riant finalement aux éclats. Mais bon, je dois aller faire mon rapport à Arthur avec les autres, nous nous verrons plus tard !

Il s'éclipsa et je me retournai vers Fiona.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas au juste ?

-Il a essayé de te voler à Père. Répondit simplement Fiona.

-Comment ? !

-Gwaine était amoureux de toi et il y a eu quelques histoires entre toi et Père à cause de ça, dit Théodore, apparemment il a lâché l'affaire lorsque tu es tombé enceint de moi et Fiona...

Je ne savais même plus quoi penser. Je commençais à regretter de poser toutes ces questions maintenant...

Le lendemain je préparais Arthur pour son couronnement. C'était un jour important et ultime dans la vie d'un prince et je le voyais d'ailleurs un peu nerveux.

-Merlin ?

-mmh...?

-J'ai une faveur à te demander...

-Allez-y Sir, je vous écoute.

-Cesseras-tu de me vouvoyer à la fin ? Répliqua Arthur d'un air faussement renfrogné.

-Nah, j'aime bien !

-Ah, je vois que ça t'amuse Merlin, mais là je suis sérieux.

Je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire car Arthur afficha un visage beaucoup plus sérieux et s'approcha de moi. Il posa une main un peu tremblante sur mon épaule et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'étais tellement surpris que je n'osais même plus bouger et à ce moment là, je me suis senti mal à l'aise en sachant qu'Arthur était aussi proche de moi, trop proche...

-Merlin...

-Oui ?

Ma voix était vraiment parti dans les aiguë là, j'ai presque poussé un couinement là. «Achevez moi sil-vous-plaît, la honte m'accable» c'est ce que j'ai pensé fort dans ma tête.

-Lorsque je serais Roi... tu me promets... ?

-Gnié ?

Il a dit quoi là ? Il m'énervais à être aussi nerveux !

-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter !

-Tu n'as qu'à parler plus distinctement, crétin. royal. Me défendis-je, en m'écartant un peu de lui.

-Très bien. Me promets-tu de rester toujours à mes côtés ? Demanda à nouveau Arthur.

Cette fois je suis resté bouche-bée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça. Peut être que j'avais de l'importance pour lui en fait ? Je l'espérais...

-Enfin, je veux dire, comme mon servant... ou plutôt mon ami ! Ajouta-t-il après un court instant.

-Oui, bien sûr. Répondis-je dans un sourire quelque peu amer.

J'espérais sûrement trop de la part d'Arthur. Je ne devrais pas l'aimer autant. Je ne devrais pas me faire du mal comme ça. Mais il y avait le bon côté des choses, le futur m'offrais à coup sûr un avenir au près de ce crétin royal. Peut être que j'ai encore mes chances...? Théodore et Fiona sont la preuves vivantes. Il n'y a aucune raison que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion, ou bien un rêve. Si c'en est un, je voudrais me réveiller tout de suite.

Arthur me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire avant de sortir le premier. Il était toujours nerveux et il n'osait pas entrer dans la grande salle où aurait lieu son couronnement. J'ai presque du le pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lorsque l'on entra il y avait pas mal de monde, le père d'Arthur se tenait aux côtés du trône et pas bien loin se tenait Genièvre. Elle souriait et pour une fois celle-ci portait une robe royal. Elle était magnifique. Je laissais Arthur se diriger vers son trône puis je gagnais ma place à côté de Gaius et de Fiona et Théodore qui semblaient être impressionnés. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas nés lorsque leur père a été couronné. Au moment où Arthur passa, les chevaliers s'inclinèrent majestueusement. Arrivé au trône Arthur s'agenouilla sur un coussin en soie bleu posé au sol, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son père juste à côté. C'était Geoffrey qui allait le couronné.

Il était sûrement content de participer au cérémonies, c'est vrai que c'est mieux que de rester à la bibliothèque à rien faire. Celui-ci, béni Arthur puis posa la couronne sur sa tête en le déclarant officiellement Roi de Camelot. Des applaudissements s'en suivirent et Arthur s'assit enfin sur la chaise en fer ornée de pierres et de dorures et à ce moment même une grande fierté et de l'assurance se dégagea de lui. Il était enfin Roi. C'était presque inimaginable. Même Uther souriait et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour lui montrer à quel point il était fier. Il semblait avoir une grande confiance en Arthur et j'espérais qu'il laissera Arthur prendre ses propres décisions. Arthur va révolutionné Camelot.

Un festin débuta juste après la cérémonie et je n'osai pas aller voir Arthur. Gwen était à ses côtés et le tenait par le bras. Juste au moment où je commençais à broyer du noir, Fiona se planta à côté de moi et lâcha :

-Quelle naïve celle-là ! Elle est là à se frotter à Père alors qu'elle va bientôt se faire jeter !

-Tu parles de Gwen ? Quand vont-ils se séparer ? Demandai-je un peu curieux.

-Dans très peu de temps rassure-toi. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, Elle va se retrouver dans les filets de Lancelot et elle ne pourra plus s'en dégager...

J'étais un peu soulagé d'entendre ça. J'adore Gwen mais de savoir qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il fallait à Arthur me réjouit amplement. Et là j'avais envie de dire «Merci Lancelot !» sur ce coup.

Fiona souriait et d'ailleurs c'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire comme ça, sauf que son sourire avait l'air plus sadique qu'autre chose. Elle faisait presque peur à vrai dire...

-Hé ! Merlin ! Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas un verre ? Dit Gwaine en arrivant près de nous.

-Je ne peux pas Gwaine, je suis juste le serviteur.

-C'est injuste ! S'exclama soudain Théodore, Pourquoi Merlin est traité comme un serviteur alors qu'il est bien plus que ça ? ! C'est lui qui devrait être au côté de Père !

-Théo ! Arrête ça. Répliqua Fiona en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Aieuuh ! J'en ai marre ! Je hais le passé, je veux retourner chez nous !

Sur ce Théodore sortit de la salle à grande enjambée sans nous laisser le temps de répondre.

Fiona soupira et Gwaine qui n'avait rien compris dit :

-Euh... j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

-Ne fais pas attention, claqua Fiona, mon frère est parfois pris de démence.

-Et il va bien ? Demanda Gwaine légèrement inquiet.

-Heureusement pour lui, oui, ça se soigne. Railla-t-elle d'un air hautain avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

-Tu m'as dis qu'ils venaient d'où déjà ? Demanda Gwaine en fixant la porte par laquelle Fiona venait de partir.

-Je ne t'ai rien dis. Répondis-je en soupirant, ce sont justes de jeunes serviteurs dévoués à Arthur.

Gwaine sourit puis m'attrapa le bras avant de m'emmener hors de la salle. Une fois seuls, Gwaine m'attrapa les épaules puis me regarda intensément.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demandai-je un peu dérouté par son geste.

-Ce soir, oublies Arthur et tout le reste, dit Gwaine, tu n'es plus un serviteur, tu es juste Merlin.

-Mais je n-

-C'est pour ça que ce soir tu vas boire avec nous !

-Qui ça nous ?

-C'est évident ! Moi, Lancelot, Perceval et Elyan bien sûr !

-Euh... je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée...

Gwaine se contenta de sourire puis attrapa ma main pour m'entraîner je ne sais où.

-Hé, regardez qui j'amène ! Dit Gwaine lorsque l'on entra dans une pièce un peu à l'écart de la grande salle.

-Merlin ! S'exclama Elyan en me voyant.

-Pourquoi vous ne rester pas avec les autres dans la grande salle ? Demandai-je, suspicieux.

-C'est pas vraiment amusant, répondit Lancelot. Si nous restons au près d'Arthur, nous serons obligé de se comporter en tant que chevaliers, tu comprends ?

-Donc c'est pour ça qu'on va s'amuser ici et faire tout ce qu'on veut, ajouta Perceval dans un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on amènera Arthur après ! Dit Gwaine en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

Ils commencèrent à remplir leur coupe et Gwaine m'en tendit une avant de s'écrier :

-Au Roi Arthur !

Les autres crièrent à leur tour le nom de leur roi avant de boire l'alcool que contenait leur verre. Je regardais le liquide carmin qui dansait dans ma coupe et puis sans réfléchir je bus tout le contenu.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera alors il faudra patienter ^^ à bientôt et merci de lire cette fic ;)<strong>


	3. BONUS 1

****Disclamer** : **Tout appartient à BBC et le créateur de la série ! les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :D

**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin

**Raited** : T (je pense pour l'instant)

warning ! mention de **mpreg donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas !**

**CECI EST UN BONUS QUI NE SUIT PAS L'HISTOIRE ORIGINELLE DONC CE N'EST PAS LA SUITE !**

**note** : Coucou ! comme la suite n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment, j'ai pensé poster un petit chapitre bonus le temps que je reprenne la fic. Je me suis dis que se serait une bonne idée car vous ne me reverrez pas avant juin... Il y aura sûrement d'autres chapitres bonus de temps en temps je pense. ces chapitres retracent les moments du futur lorsque Fiona et Théodore sont encore petits, on les verra grandir au fur et à mesure. Voilà, j'espère que ça plaira, pour la suite de la fic, je pense que fin juin ce sera bon ou début juillet au pire ! xD à bientôt en tout cas :)

**Un grand merci à Lyla, Maarine, Marjo76, et videl04 pour les reviews ! :D**

* * *

><p><span>BONUS 1 :<span>

Merlin avait toujours trouvé que Théodore et Fiona étaient beaucoup trop énergiques. Sur le haut de leur quatre ans, ces deux marmots étaient le pire duo qui pouvait exister. Impossible de les contrôler et Merlin était même des fois obligé de les chercher dans tout le château ! La nourrice elle-même ne pouvait les tenir et souvent ils disparaissaient sans qu'on le remarqua. En bref, Merlin s'imaginait parfois les pires scénarios puis il finissait par retrouver les deux gamins s'amusant par exemple à cracher dans le casque d'Arthur ou bien à jouer avec les armures des chevaliers.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Merlin en entrant dans la salle d'armurerie, Je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas jouer ici !

-C'est pas moi, c'est Théo ! S'exclama automatiquement Fiona.

-Hé ! Répliqua le petit garçon avant de prendre le casque recouvert de terre, des mains de sa sœur.

-Ne me dîtes pas que c'est encore le casque de votre père... commença Merlin en essayant de rester calme.

-Si. Répondirent simplement les jumeaux en même temps.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi il est recouvert de terre ? Demanda Merlin avec un regard qui

commençait à se faire menaçant.

Fiona le remarqua bien et commença à bredouiller des paroles inaudibles et son frère vint la sauver :

-On a joué avec les armures parce qu'on voulait jouer aux chevaliers ! Tu sais, comme Lancelot, il est viril et classe.

-Et tu entraînes ta sœur là-dedans ? Franchement Théo !

-Mais c'est elle qui a eu l'idée ! Répliqua Théo d'un air renfrogné.

-Fiona, ne t'amuses pas à être un chevalier, tu es une fille et tu es plus fragile. Dit Merlin en pointant son doigt vers elle pour se donner un air autoritaire.

-Mais non c'est rien ! Et puis les filles ont le droit aussi d'être des chevaliers d'abord ! Dit-elle avant de prendre une épée et de commencer à la soulever. Malheureusement pour elle l'épée était bien trop lourde et celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol faisant sursauter la petite fille qui poussa un cri apeuré.

-Bon ça suffit, c'est dangereux ici, intervint Merlin. Je ne veux plus vous voir jouer ici et je ne veux plus vous voir jouer avec l'armure de votre père !

-On parle de moi ? Se fit entendre une voix.

-Arthur !

Lorsque le Roi remarqua que les deux enfants étaient dans la pièce il ouvrit la bouche pour les gronder mais il remarqua ensuite que son armure reposait par terre, recouverte de terre. Mais ce n'était pas tout, la visière avait carrément été enlevé et le reste de l'amure avait été peinte en bleu. D'ailleurs les deux enfants avaient des traces de peintures sur leur visage et leur main étaient toute bleues. Merlin se força à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère à la vue du regard horrifié d'Arthur. Bien que cela ne fit rien...

-MON ARMURE ! ! !

Fiona et Théodore prirent peur et partirent en courant laissant leurs bêtises de côté.

-Revenez ici ! S'exclama Arthur en partant à leur poursuite, je vous préviens ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! J'ai été trop gentil jusqu'à maintenant mais là c'est fini !

Merlin soupira puis il ramassa l'armure bleue avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il finit par la reposer au sol, trop exténué pour réparer les erreurs de ses enfants. Il sortit ensuite de la salle. Ces gamins allaient un jour le tuer, c'est sûr. Il s'était inquiété toute la journée mais maintenant il se sentait mieux. Lorsqu'il passa devant la cour, il sourit car il s'aperçut qu'on avait dessiné des fesses sur une statue qui se trouvait là. C'était de la peinture bleue. Il en connaissait deux qui allait périr de leur vie dans pas bien longtemps, il allait vraiment finir par croire que ses enfants étaient suicidaires...


	4. Chapter 3 : Conséquences

****Disclamer** : **Tout appartient à BBC et le créateur de la série ! les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :D

**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin

**Raited** : T (je pense pour l'instant)

warning ! mention de **mpreg donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas !**

**L'histoire se situe après la saison 3 et Arthur deviendra bientôt le nouveau Roi de Camelot car son père n'est plus capable de régner après l'incident avec Morgana.**

**note** : Mes examens sont finis ! Yay ! Je vous avoue que le stress retombe d'un coup. Je vais pouvoir écrire tranquillement et profiter de mes vacances. Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Fiona, je vais changer quelques fois les points de vue si c'est nécessaire ) Voilà, profitez bien de ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera dans pas très longtemps je pense !

**Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Travel<strong>

Chapitre 3 : Conséquences

**Point de vue par Fiona Pendragon.**

Je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher Merlin ce matin. Je ne savais pas où il était passé mais en cherchant bien, je l'ai trouvé dans une salle avec les chevaliers de camelot à roupiller à même le sol. Quelques coupes encore à moitié remplies, étaient renversés par terre et de la nourriture était éparpillée sur le sol. On se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Franchement... C'est en soupirant que j'ai secoué vivement Merlin qui se réveilla aussitôt.

-Que se passe t-il ? Bredouilla t-il en plissant les yeux pour mieux me voir.

Je voyais bien la gueule de bois qui avait pointé le bout de son nez et il sentait fortement l'alcool.

-Oh rien, a part que tu gis là par terre avec une sacré gueule de bois après avoir bu toute la nuit. Répondis-je, ennuyée.

-Je... quoi ? Fiona ? !

-Oui, c'est moi ! Ça y est t'es enfin réveillé pour de bon là ?

Merlin me regarda un moment confus et je lui mis une gifle. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation sur le coup de la surprise.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton plaintif.

-Je te réveilles, cher Père adoré. Tu peux te lever maintenant ?

-Je...oui. Répondit-il en me lançant quand même un regard outré.

Les chevaliers se réveillèrent à leur tour me lançant un regard interrogatif.

-Que fais la jolie servante ici ? Demanda Gwaine en se massant les tempes.

-Écoutez-moi bien, vous allez ranger tout ce bazar ou je vais aller gentiment voir le Roi pour l'informer de ce MASSACRE ! Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais nettoyer ça ! C'est clair ?

Sur ce, je sortis immédiatement de la salle. J'entendis Gwaine répliquer un «Elle est autoritaire cette fille!» puis je disparus dans les couloir du château. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière moi et je reconnu Merlin.

-Père, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demandai-je en soupirant avant de me retourner.

-Père ? Répéta Merlin

-Un problème avec ça ?

-Non, non, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué, tu m'appelles Merlin en général. Enfin bref, Fiona, s'il te plaît, ne dis absolument rien à Arthur !

-Pourquoi pas! C'est Gwaine qui t'as mis dans cette galère ! Non ?

-Pourquoi tu accuses Gwaine tout à coup ?

-Je ne l'aime pas, voilà tout, Répliquai-je

-Écoute, commença Merlin, Je sais que je n'aurais pas du me laisser entraîner sur ce coup là, mais j'étais avec des amis et je pouvais enfin oublier Arthur pour une fois. Tu comprends ?

Peu importe. Il pouvait se justifier autant qu'il le voulait, je n'ai aucune confiance en Gwaine et je n'aimais pas savoir que Merlin commençait à s'éloigner de père. Il se décourageait, je le savais. Si ça continuait comme ça, Théodore et moi ne seront pas près de naître. Je sais que je suis plutôt méfiante, peut être même paranoïaque mais c'est dans ma nature.

Merlin me regardait, attendant une réponse et je lui tournais le dos afin de poursuivre mon chemin.

-Fiona ! Atten-

Je suis parti très vite et j'entrais ensuite dans les appartements de Gaius à la recherche de Théodore. Je vis celui-ci en train de s'entraîner à l'épée. Il exécutait des mouvements assez maladroits mais il était si concentré, qu'il ne m'entendit pas entrer.

-Théodore...

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit gentiment.

-Qui y a t-il Fiona ?

-Je voulais te parler d'hier, ne te fais plus remarquer comme ça. On ne doit pas être découvert et tu connais quelles seront les conséquences si quelque chose arrivait.

-Oui je sais, répondit Théodore un peu sur la défensive.

-Je te le rappel c'est tout, Répondis-je en lui prenant ensuite l'épée des mains.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Théo, indigné.

-Laisse tomber l'épée, répliquai-je amusé, tu n'es pas très doué en plus !

-C'est pas à toi d'en décider Fiona !

Il tenta de reprendre l'épée mais je la posai sur la table avant de lui faire face. Il me regarda intrigué et s'arrêta de bouger.

-Ce regard sérieux ne me dis rien de bon... Murmura Théodore me scrutant d'un air méfiant.

-Je sens que Merlin est en train d'abandonner pour Père, commençai-je, on doit faire quelque chose !

-Hein ? Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Il t'arrive quoi tout à coup ?

-Raaah ! Théo ! Écoute moi ! Je disais que Merlin ne trouve pas le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Père, il faut qu'on pousse un peu les choses.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Théodore sur un ton amusé.

-C'est à dire que j'ai un plan de génie !

-Fiona, en général, les plans de génies et toi font deux !

-Merci, répondis-je dans un sourire satisfait.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment... marmonna Théo

Les plans les plus inimaginables défilèrent dans ma tête. Je souris, tout à fait contente de mon idée. Théodore me lança un regard apeuré et répliqua :

-Arrête ces sourires machiavéliques ! Ça ne va pas du tout avec ton soit disant ''visage d'ange'' !

Merlin entra soudain dans la pièce et déclara ensuite qu'il avait besoin de nous parler. On s'assit à la table et nous attendions ensuite ce qu'il avait à dire.

-J'ai réfléchi, et je suis parti à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Je comprends que vous en avez assez d'être dans le passé, j'ai fais quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé ce livre. Dit-il d'une traite.

Il étala le livre sur la table avant de l'ouvrir et de pointer une page en particulier.

-Dans ce livre, reprit-il, il est expliqué quelles sont les mesures à prendre après avoir utilisé un sort très puissant. Je pense pouvoir essayer de suivre les indications et trouver le sort approprié mais il me faudra pas mal de temps. Si j'ai l'aide de Gaius, ça devrait le faire, donc patientez jusque là.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, déclarai-je dans un sourire, on a tout notre temps !

Théodore me regarda puis leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien ce que j'avais en tête.

-Vous pouvez me remplacez aujourd'hui ? Demanda Merlin, je vais commencer maintenant à chercher le sort, je peux vous laisser vous occupez d'Arthur ?

-Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur nous, répondit immédiatement Théodore.

Il devait être tellement pressé de retourner dans la passé qu'il ne déclina pas. Je le comprenais très bien, on a atterri ici par inadvertance. On n'avait besoin de nous dans le futur et je le savais mieux que personne. Être coincé ici, était une horreur. Je me demandais qu'est ce qu'il se passait en ce moment et je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

-Bien, Théodore allons-y, dis-je, allons nous occuper de notre cher père ! Ajoutai-je sur un ton ironique qui fit sourire Théo.

Merlin nous remercia puis se mit à tourner les pages dans un air concentré. J'entraînais Théo par le bras jusqu'à la chambre du Roi. On entra et Père nous regarda entrer, mais nous ignora. Il avait l'air en colère.

-Vous pouvez partir, déclara-t-il, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Il mettait son équipement, signe qu'il allait sûrement s'entraîner.

-C'est au sujet des chevaliers ? Demandai-je dans un sourire d'appréhension.

-Ah ! Ne m'en parle pas ! S'exclama Père, ceux là ils vont voir ! Je vais leur régler leur compte maintenant !

Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Père soit au courant si vite, mais ça m'enchantais tellement que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir comment.

-On peut au moins venir voir ? Je tiens à voir le spectacle.

-Fiona ! S'exclama Théo en me regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Si vous voulez, répondit Père sans vraiment s'en soucier.

Il sortit le premier de la chambre et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement où attendait chacun des chevaliers. Ils avaient leur épée en main, attendant leur sentence.

-Je ne veux aucune justification pour hier soir, commença Père sur un ton ferme, votre conduite n'était pas acceptable et vous avez en plus entraîner Merlin dans votre histoire. Vous allez combattre chacun d'entre vous jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai un gagnant. Si ça prend des jours, ça prendra des jours, compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec des têtes quelque peu renfrognées. Je me demandais tout de même si Père était inquiet pour Merlin, peut être qu'il était jaloux par rapport à ce qui c'était passé ? Bon signe. Je pense que Merlin va bientôt en subir les conséquences dans tous les cas. Connaissant Père, il va sûrement le faire encore plus travailler que d'habitude !

Les chevaliers commencèrent leur combat à contre cœur et père les observait sans bouger. Je m'approchai de lui discrètement puis il se tourna vers moi avec un air interrogateur.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je me demandais, Sir, si je pouvais faire un duel avec vous ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire

Il me scruta étonné puis éclata de rire avant de répliquer :

-Ben voyons ! Toi ? Tu crois pouvoir me battre, jeune servante ?

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et je pris une épée pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieuse. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais me battre avec Père mais il n'a jamais voulu. Je ne vais pas rater cette occasion ! Théodore avait très bien compris mon idée et il commençait à me faire des gestes avec ses mains, me suppliant d'arrêter. Je l'ignorai et Père qui semblait d'un coup intéressé, pris son épée en main.

-Très bien, j'accepte mais ne t'attend pas à un traitement de faveur parce que tu es une femme.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, Sir. Répondis-je toute contente, car oui j'étais vraiment très contente.

-Quel est ton nom déjà ?

-Fiona Pen- Fiona, juste Fiona. Répondis-je en me rendant compte de mon erreur, j'ai failli faire une gaffe.

-Très bien Fiona, allons-y.

-Fiona, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura Théo en m'attrapant par le bras.

Je me dégageais de son emprise puis je me mis en place en face de Père qui se mit en position. Les chevaliers à côté s'arrêtèrent pour voir ce qui se tramait. A la seconde même, je m'élançai et visai le côté gauche avec le côté non tranchant de l'épée. Pris au dépourvu Père recula brutalement, surpris mais il se ressaisit bien vite et répondit à mon attaque. Je reconnais qu'il était très doué, j'avais vraiment du mal à le toucher et je ne faisais plus que me défendre. Sauf que je m'entraîne depuis des années à l'épée alors j'ai pu reprendre rapidement le contrôle. Lorsque j'étais petite, je souhaitais devenir chevalier mais on me disait tout le temps que c'était impossible. Je me suis ensuite entraînée sans relâche à l'épée et Père m'a appris beaucoup de technique de défense. Par la suite j'ai crée ma propre technique de combat et j'ai même participé à plusieurs combats illégaux que j'ai évidemment tous remportés dans différents villages. Pour ne pas qu'on sache que j'étais la fille d'Arthur Pendragon, j'ai commencé à porter un masque pour cacher mon visage, si bien qu'on a fini par me surnommé ''la femme masquée''. Un surnom sans grande originalité, qui ne me plaît pas vraiment mais cela me donne une forme de reconnaissance. En résumé, j'avais bien l'intention de battre Père dans ce combat.

Cette fois-ci j'utilisais quelques acrobaties pour éviter les coups portés par son épée, pour ensuite relancer mon attaque. Je menais le combat facilement ce qui obligea Père à devenir réellement sérieux. Je sentais les regards posées sur moi mais je continuais le combat en frappant une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci je coupai brièvement la joue gauche du Roi. Il sembla furieux, et se déchaîna de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je me défendis à coups de pied dans l'estomac et un bien placé dans le tibia, ce qui le surpris et je profitais de cette occasion pour porter mon épée à sa gorge. Il cessa ensuite tout mouvement et grogna face à sa défaite. Une lueur peu habituelle défila dans ses yeux. Elle me rappela quelque chose et me déstabilisa. Le roi profita de mon manque d'attention pour retourner la situation en ma défaveur.

-Eh bien, je ne m'attendait pas à ça, Déclara Père profondément étonné, Tu sais que tu pourrais être chevalier avec une telle maîtrise ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! M'exclamai-je en laissant tombé ensuite mon épée au sol. J'ai été contente d'avoir pu vous mettre une raclée ! Ajoutai-je avant de commencer à partir. J'étais complètement essoufflée mais au moins satisfaite.

Théodore me suivit et Père répliqua :

-Hé ! Je t'ai battu à la fin ! Cependant, ajouta-t-il, tu es forte, continue comme ça, Fiona.

Un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. Je continuais mon chemin et les chevaliers me regardèrent passer avec des regards hébétés.

-Je ne vous ai pas dis d'arrêter! S'écria le Roi et les chevaliers se remirent à se battre.

Nous retournâmes aux appartements de Gaius et Merlin nous regarda entrer, surpris.

-Déjà ? Demanda-t-il

-Le roi est occupé, Il donne une bonne leçon aux chevaliers ! Informa Théo sur un ton moqueur.

-Prépare-toi, Merlin, je crois que ton tour est pour bientôt. Rajoutai-je sur un ton aussi moqueur.

Merlin déglutit puis reprit la lecture de son livre.

-Oh, et Fiona a encore fait son intéressante ! Dit Théodore, elle s'est battu en duel avec Père !

-Quoi ? ! faillit s'étrangler Merlin, Tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Répliquai-je sur un ton sec, je suis la meilleure au combat à l'épée ! en tout cas dans le futur.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Merlin à l'adresse de Théodore.

-Malheureusement, oui. Répondit-il dans un rire, A part être fainéante, elle sait faire de grandes choses !

Merlin se mit à rire aussi et tous deux se moquèrent délibérément de moi.

-Riez autant que vous pouvez, dis-je en prenant mon air le plus sadique possible, si je trouve une épée, je me permettrais de régler votre compte !

Puis je sortis de la pièce, mais pas avant de me délecter de leur visages effrayés.


	5. BONUS 2 : Théodore Pendragon

****Disclamer** : **Tout appartient à BBC et le créateur de la série ! les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :D

**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin

**Raited** : T (je pense pour l'instant)

warning ! mention de **mpreg donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas !**

**CECI EST UN BONUS QUI NE SUIT PAS L'HISTOIRE ORIGINELLE DONC CE N'EST PAS LA SUITE !**

**note** : Coucou mes lecteurs préférés ! je suis de retour avec un chapitre bonus ! la suite de l'histoire est en court d'écriture désolé... bon, je vais faire de mon mieux quand même ! j'ai d'autres fics à gérer et ça me prend du temps mais je pense pouvoir y arrive ^^ quoiqu'il en soit, **Merci pour toutes les reviews et un grand merci à : Marjo76, videl04, Miss Egypte, ! et aussi pour les anonymes : nicolas, angel, annechou ! **

* * *

><p><span>BONUS 2 :<span>

Théodore se souvint que lorsqu'il avait sept ans il adorait aller en cuisine pour voir les cuisiniers préparer les plats pour le Roi. Au début, c'était Fiona qui l'obligeait à aller en cuisine pour piquer pour elle des tartes ou des cuisses de poulets. Théodore reconnaît qu'il faisait tous ce que sa sœur lui demandait à l'époque, car s'il osait refuser, sa sœur avait plutôt tendance à le martyriser et elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. Cependant, à force de partir en cuisine, il en été venu à apprécier cette corvée. Il aimait sentir les odeurs et par moment il y restait des heures. Le cuisinier en chef avait eu l'idée de lui apprendre quelques plats, ce qui avait réjoui le petit garçon.

Quand il n'était pas en cuisine, Théodore aimait s'amuser dans les bois avec son père Merlin et son petit frère Killian. Fiona n'aimait pas aller jouer avec eux, elle préférait s'entraîner à l'épée, chose que Théodore ne comprenait pas. En tout cas, il jouait souvent à se cacher avec son petit frère de quatre ans. Il y avait aussi Arlin qui venait de temps en temps mais celui-ci ne jouait pas vraiment avec eux, il préférait discuter longuement avec son père.

Par moment, Théodore aidait en nettoyant les armures et Fiona se moquait de lui en disant qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à astiquer des armures sans grand intérêt.

-Et tu te plaît bien à astiquer des épées presque rouillés pour la plupart ! S'exclamait Théodore pour sa défense.

-Ah ouais ? Eh bah tu vas voir c'est moi qui vais t'astiquer !

Elle attrapait Théodore en entourant son bras autour de son cou et lui frottait ensuite le crâne à l'aide de son poing. Évidemment ce genre de situation finissait en bagarre et généralement c'était Arthur qui venait les séparer et ils étaient ensuite punis. Les punitions d'Arthur n'étaient jamais drôles, ils devaient tenir un seau sur leur tête pendant une heure sans bouger ou nettoyer les écuries de fond en comble ou parfois, ils devaient donner à manger aux poules, mais le mauvais côté de cette tâche était que les poules prenait un malin plaisir à pincer Fiona. Celle-ci avait fini par détester les punitions de leur père.

Théodore était le genre de personne qui se souciait des autres. Il était toujours attentif aux membres de sa famille car depuis tout petit il avait toujours eu peur de se retrouver seul, d'être abandonner des autres. Bon, oui il était attentionné avec les autres, sauf avec Fiona peut être. C'est pas qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle mais si par malheur celui-ci essayait de s'occuper d'elle, Fiona le rembarrait sans lui demander son reste. Donc Théodore la laissait se débrouiller toute seule, même si des fois il paniquait quand sa sœur faisait des choses dangereuses ou insensées. Théodore avait cependant un mauvais défaut, il n'avait jamais assez confiance en lui, ce qui l'empêchait souvent de montrer sa vrai valeur.

Lorsqu'il eu onze ans, Théodore se souciait d'une chose. Son rôle de prince. Car oui techniquement il était le fils du roi, le cadet. Mais tout ceci le gênait, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce statut. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne devait pas faire et des choses qu'il était obligé de faire. Fiona ne semblait elle pas ce soucier de ça. Elle aimait être la «petite princesse à son papa». Théodore encore une fois ne la comprenait pas. Il considérait Fiona comme la ''petite folle qui voulait devenir chevalier'', selon lui sa sœur avait des soucis, elle avait comme des phases où elle s'éclatait à jouer avec une épée. Il se souvenait l'avait vu rougir de contentement et d'excitation lorsque leur père lui avait offert sa propre épée pour la première fois. Mauvais souvenir. La première chose qu'elle fit, avait été d'essayer de le couper en deux, soit disant pour voir si l'épée était assez tranchante... Il avait commencé à éviter sa sœur souvent pour ne pas finir au cimetière.

Mais à part cela, Théodore appréciait vraiment sa sœur, surtout quand elle insistait pour le protéger. Et puis elle avait beaucoup de qualités en fait... comme... non, en fait, Théo se trompait, elle n'en avait pas tant que ça, peut être même presque pas... mais il l'aimait quand même !

Théodore était en fin de compte le garçon sage que tout le monde appréciait, agréable, attentif, souriant et drôle. En grandissant il était devenu populaire au près de la gente féminine. Il était devenu beau et attendrissant. Évidemment, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, il était plutôt distrait. Il reconnaissait cependant une chose, sa sœur était devenu une jolie fille. Il aurait cru qu'elle resterait un garçon manqué mais Fiona était devenu plus féminine que jamais. Mais bon, vu que la plupart du temps elle restait un peu effrayante, les garçons ne lui courait pas vraiment après. Bon, peut être les courageux alors.

Quoiqu'il en soit pour Théodore, se rappeler des bons moments de sa vie le rendait nostalgique. Il n'avait pas tout à fait une vie comme les autres mais il se sentait tout de même unique et avec le temps il avait appris à voir les choses du bon côté et à rester optimiste dans n'importe quelle situation. Cela dépendait de la situation...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Fiona à l'adresse de son frère.

-Je repense à notre enfance, répondit Théo dans un léger sourire.

-Ouhlala, tu es vraiment ennuyant toi... Répliqua Fiona avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller voir ailleurs.

As-t-il dit qu'il aimait sa sœur ? Ah oui. Grosse erreur.

* * *

><p>Allez, à bientôt pour la suite ^^<p> 


End file.
